


Unlocking Potential

by spydalek



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Power Rangers, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Earth-7 (Arrowverse), Established Supercorped, F/F, Multi, Slow Burn, Soulmate Symbols
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spydalek/pseuds/spydalek
Summary: After spending two years in Alola, Sophia wakes up in some unfamiliar woods and finds herself in a world she never thought could be real. A Smallville with Pokemon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first thing I should mention about this is that it's set on Earth-7 of the Arrowverse multiverse. Which means that the characters that have been in Arrow aren't the characters you know. They may have similarties, however. :)
> 
> Also, this is also a crossover with Power Rangers (The Pirate Powers are the main focus, but it will be crossing over with the 2017 Movie Team as well later on).

 

Unlocking Potential

Chapter One:

Sophia took a deep breath as she woke up in an unfamiliar wooded clearing. She sat up, smiling when she saw her three companions, Bella the Pikachu, Hela the Houndoom and Kono the Alolan Raichu, were still with her, though they were asleep. As she did, she also reached for her bag, which was on the ground next to her. She let out a sigh of relief as she found her other Poke Balls inside it, along with all of her other stuff. As well as a strange, yet familiar, small brown treasure crest. She frowned as she opened it, and felt a sudden power run through her. She felt compelled to put her hand inside and when she did it gripped around something solid. She frowned as she pulled out a strange black and red phone with a pirate theme. As well as a familiar statuette of a red pirate. She smiled before putting them both back inside as she heard "Pika?" as Bella popped out from underneath her arm. Sophia smiled before saying "Hey Bell, you're awake. And no, I don't know how the Treanger Box got into my bag." revealing an Estuary English accent. "Rai?" came Kono's voice, from behind her. "Raichu?" Sophia smiled as she turned, to see Hela and Kono making their way towards her and Bella. "Hey guys, I'm sorry Kono, I don't know where we are… All I know is that this isn't Lush Jungle." She took a deep breath, before standing up and pushing the box back into her bag, along with the strange phone and statuette. "Let's see if we can find any civilisation." she said, looking at the three Pokemon. Before scooping Bella up and placing her on her shoulder as she made her way into the woods. With Hela and Kono following.

* * *

As they walked through the woods, Sophia couldn't help but smile as she saw Caterpie, Weedle and Wurmple hiding in the trees around them, as well as Spinarak skittering across the path. She was happy to know wherever she was had Pokemon, so hers wouldn't look too out of place. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't notice she had walked through a sticky rope-like substance, not till she found herself stuck. As an Ariados jumped down from the trees. Thankfully Hela had been paying attention and scared the Long Leg Pokemon away by lighting her mouth up with fire, while Kono used her Psychic to get her free. After that, Sophia made sure to pay attention to where she was walking, so she didn't wonder into another Ariados web, or worse, a Beedrill nest.

* * *

After a good half hour, they managed to find the exit, and soon found themselves walking into a small town. She was in what looked like the main street, judging by the amount of shops either side of the road. There was even the smell of freshly baked bread and cookies wafting from a bakery, making her slightly hungry. "Pika?" asked Bella, pointing to the bakery. "Pika Pi."

"I'll get you some chocolate later." said Sophia, looking at Bella. "I don't have any money on me." Bella pouted, as Sophia noticed a shop front across from her. The name caught her off guard, but also intrigued her, so she made her way towards the 'Kent General Store'.

* * *

Sophia took a deep breath as she looked up at the sign of the shop, a small smile on her lips. Her left wrist was itching, which she was currently doing her best to ignore. And the name of the shop niggled at the back of her mind, but she ignored it as something she didn't need to worry about for the time being. "Alright you two, I'll be right back." she said, looking at Hela and Kono, who were both sat underneath the shop window, while Bella was still sat on her shoulder. "Stay here and don't cause any trouble." She aimed that last part at Kono, who was currently bouncing on her tail in place next to Hela. "'Doom!" said Hela, looking at Sophia, as she sat down next to Kono. Sophia nodded and said "Thanks, Hela, I'll be right back, I promise. I just need to find out where we are, this doesn't feel like Pokearth even if there are Pokemon here." She smiled before walking into the store.

* * *

As soon as she entered the shop, she felt the itch on her left wrist intensify, meaning she couldn't ignore it any longer. She lifted the sleeve of her jacket to see two strange black symbols tattooed on her wrist, one of which she recognised almost instantly. It was a diamond shape with a stylised S inside, obviously the Crest of the House of El. Wherever she was, the Super-Family existed, in a world with Pokemon… This world was starting to confuse her, and she didn't like it. She shook the thought out of her head as she studied the second symbol, an office building with an L on the side of it. Another bout of confusion entered her brain, and she was starting to hate whoever had brought to this strange world. Plus, to top it all off, the House-of-El Crest was glowing gold, causing her to frown. She was brought completely out of her thoughts when she heard a loud crash coming from somewhere towards the back of the shop. She instantly looked up as she heard a female voice shout " _Everything's_ _fine, Uncle Jon!_ _I caught it!_ " Sophia let out a small smile, as she saw a middle aged man with slightly greying hair walk out from an aisle, shaking his head with a smile of his own. "Hey there." he said, with a smile. "Welcome to my store. Are you new in town? I haven't seen you around here before."

"I think I'm just passing through." said Sophia, with a smile as she looked at the man, while also hastily pulling her sleeve down. "I was just wondering if you had maps I could have a look at? My phone's not getting any signal here…"

"Of course." said the man, with a smile. "I'm Jonathan, by the way. Jonathan Kent." Sophia gasped, she knew where she was now, before shaking the thought out of her head and saying "Sophia Chase. And this is Bella..." She motioned to where Bella had been sat on her shoulder, only to realise the Pikachu wasn't there anyway. "I was wondering why she had been so quiet… And why my shoulder suddenly felt lighter… I am so sorry Mr. Kent… If she damages anything I can probably pay for it…"

"Please, call me Jonathan." he said, looking at her. "Don't worry, I don't charge for damages." He smiled. "I keep the maps in the back room though, I don't sell many these days but I do keep buying new ones just in case. You never know when somebody will need them. My niece, Kara, will help you." Sophia nodded before following him through the shop.

* * *

"Hey Uncle Jon." said Kara, as Jonathan led Sophia into the back room. Sophia smiled as she saw Bella playing chase with an Eevee underneath a table, which Kara was sat on, on her phone. "Is it alright with you if Lena comes here? She's just gotten back from Topeka."

"Of course, as long as she doesn't keep you from doing your work." said Jonathan, with a smile. "Listen, I need you to help this customer. She wants to look at the maps." Kara nodded and said "Of course, uncle." Jonathan nodded before looking at Sophia. "If you have any questions, Kara can answer them. I'll be in the front." Sophia nodded before watching him walk off. Kara smiled at her and said "Hi, I'm Kara Danvers." while extending her left hand. Sophia did the same as she said "Sophia Chase. I see you've met..." She trailed off as their hands met and she felt a slight electric shock. She instantly recoiled her hand, and began checking it for a mark but found none as Kara grinned and said "It is you! Lena's gonna be so jealous I got to meet you first!"

"What was that? What are you talking about?" asked Sophia, looking at Kara, confused. When she catches whoever it was that brought her here they'd be on the wrong side of one of her Pokemon. However, she did notice that her arm had stopped itching, which was a relief, but now Kara was pulling her sleeve up. And had quite the grip, Sophia couldn't break away. "See! You have my mark!" she said, pointing to the House-of-El Crest, which was now a dull gold, not glowing at all. She pointed to the other one, which was now starting to glow gold and itch at the same time. "And that Lena's mark! Yes! Yes!" She grinned as she jumped into the air beginning to seemingly float. Sophia took a deep breath before saying "I still have no idea what any of this means, Danvers."

"It means we're all soulmates." came another female voice, from behind them. Sophia turned to see another girl of the same age as her and Kara standing there, a Poochyena at her heel. "Hi, I'm Lena. And I presume Kara's been too giddy to answer any questions you've had." She held out her hand for Sophia, who shook it with a small smile. The same electric shock was felt, but this time Sophia didn't recoil, and the itchy feeling disappeared once again. She still had no idea what was going on, and it was beginning to annoy her, but she didn't show it. She still had time to get the information she needed. "Sophia." said Sophia, with a small smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I suppose. You have soulmates here? Interesting…"

"You didn't know that?" asked Lena, confused. Sophia let out another small smile before saying "I didn't know where I was till I saw Mr. Kent out there. I woke up in the woods outside town nearly an hour ago…" She took a deep breath as she took a seat on the table. Before Kara said "Erm, guys, a woman just walked into the store asking for you, Sophia." Sophia grinned, as she stood up. "Bella, with me." she said, before walking out. With Bella quickly following.

* * *

Sophia let out a small smile as she saw a very familiar woman talking to Jonathan. "Thanks again, Jonathan." said the woman, looking at Jonathan as Sophia walked up to them. Jonathan smiled at her before saying "It's no problem at all, Athena. I'm sure Clark won't mind having another kid around the farm. And Martha will be happy to have somebody else to help out."

"Hey Mum, you finally caught up with me, huh?" said Sophia, announcing her presence. "What 'cha talkin' 'bout?"

"Jonathan was just telling me that he thinks you've met your soulmates." said Athena, with a smile. "And he also offered to let you stay at his and his wife's farm, if you want."

"And also attend school here, right?" asked Sophia, looking at Athena, with a smile. "Because there's a lot I don't know about this world. Stuff I really need to know if I'm going to be staying here."

"Only my children wouldn't moan about having to attend school." said Athena, shaking her head with a chuckle. "Yes, you'll be attending Smallville High when it starts again next week. I've already set it up." She smiled. "I'm gonna assume you didn't look at the letter I left for you in your bag?"

"Letter?" asked Sophia, opening her bag with a frown. She hadn't seen a letter… "All I found out of the ordinary was the Treanger Box." Athena raised an eyebrow as Sophia pulled the small brown treasure chest out of her bag. "You didn't give me this?"

"No." said Athena, frowning. "I've never seen anything like that before. The power that's coming off it… You know what it is?"

"Of course I do." said Sophia, looking at her mother. "But if you didn't put it in my bag… Who did?"

"I will look into that." said Athena, looking at her. "I suggest you don't open it till..." She saw Sophia's small smile. "You've already opened it, haven't you? What happened?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." said Sophia, looking at her with a smile. "I wouldn't have opened it if I thought it would be bad, Mum. You know I'm more cautious than that." Athena nodded, even though she didn't appear to be convinced. "I'll believe you." she said, looking at Sophia. "Be good for the Kents, OK? I'll be in contact when I find out who put that box in your bag. Don't use whatever you found inside till then. Please. I own you're wiser than to use something you barely know anything about."

"Of course, Mum." said Sophia, with a small smile. "I won't use anything from the box till you find out who put it in my bag." Athena shook her head before pulling Sophia into a hug as she said "Seriously, though, be good for the Kents. I know how you get when you're stuck in one town." Sophia rolled her eyes as the two said their goodbyes.

* * *

After Athena left, Jonathan suggested to Kara that she and Lena take Sophia up to the farm. Which was how she found herself in Lena's car with Bella on her lap and Kono and Hela next to her in the back of said car. Lena's Poochyena, Argos, and Kara's Eevee, Streaky, were sat on Kara's lap in the front passenger seat. "So, what are you hiding from your mom?" asked Lena, looking at Sophia through the rear-view mirror. Sophia smiled before saying "Was I that unconvincing?"

"Perks of being soulmates." said Lena, with a smile. "We cannot lie to each other. Though your mother did see through it so maybe you were unconvincing." Sophia chuckled, as Kara said "You're going to use whatever was inside that strange box, aren't you?"

"I'd never turn down the chance to become a Power Ranger." said Sophia, with a grin. "Especially not the Red Pirate." Lena raised an eyebrow as she drove, as Kara said "A Power Ranger? What's that?"

"It's kinda hard to explain, I'll have to show you." said Sophia, with a smile. "I'll need to do some practising with the Power, after all. My sister always taught never to do things half-arsed. Though she never used those words exactly." Sophia chuckled to herself, as Kara grinned just before the car fell into silence for the rest of the ride.

* * *

It took ten minutes to reach the Kent Farm, and Sophia saw a middle aged woman standing on the porch of the house with a Persian at her side, waiting, no doubt, for them to arrive. Kara put the two Pokemon on her lap down on the floor before she ran up to the porch saying "Aunt Martha!" The woman, Martha, smiled and hugged Kara as Sophia placed Bella back on her shoulder and Kono and Hela jumped out of the car. Before she made her way up to the porch with Lena. "You must be Sophia." said Martha, with a smile. "I'm Martha, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Same." said Sophia, with a small smile. "You don't mind me staying here?"

"Of course not." said Martha, looking at Sophia. "Just as long as you don't mind helping out around here. We are a farm after all."

"Of course." said Sophia, nodding. "I'd be happy to help out, it'll probably stop me from getting bored." She smiled, as Martha nodded with a smile of her own before saying "Right, I'll show you to your room." She looked at Lena and Kara. "Lena, Kara, dears, there are cookies in the kitchen if you want them. And I just made some lemonade so help yourself." Kara had already run off at the mention of cookies, making Lena smile before following. Leaving Martha with Sophia on the porch. "Shall we?" asked Martha, with a smile. Sophia nodded before following Martha into the house. With Kono and Hela following.

* * *

A few minutes later, Sophia was taking a deep breath as she looked around the room Martha had led her to. Bella had already claimed the bed, and was curled up on the pillow, asleep, while Hela was curled up at the bottom of the bed, also snoozing. Kono was bouncing on her tail in the middle of the room, however, restless as ever, as Sophia walked over to the window. "Everything alright?" came Lena's voice, from behind her. Sophia turned to see Lena standing in the doorway. "Do you want to talk?"

"I'd ask why you care about somebody you just met but it's the whole soulmate thing, isn't it." said Sophia, sighing, as she itched her left arm. "I just got out of my longest relationship… It lasted a year and… She broke up with me, you know, but I somehow gained custody of Nebby… She gave me her as a gift and…" Sophia took a deep breath. "Look, I'm just not ready to be in another relationship right now… Especially not one that's supposedly predestined… All this Aphrodite mumbo jumbo, she's obviously using this world as a guinea pig for love experiments…" She shook her head. "I just need some time to clear my head and maybe in a few months, possibly a year, I think I might be ready." She looked at Lena. "Can we just start off as friends?"

"Of course." said Lena, looking at her. "Kara and I didn't start dating till a year after we met, I don't believe in blindly stumbling into something as important as love. The people who adopted me were soulmates, but they didn't get to know each other before they got married and it was a disaster. Just because we're soulmates, doesn't mean we have to automatically get married." She let out a small smile. "Though, it is entirely possible now that Kara and I have met you. We could easily get married tomorrow if we wanted. By law, soulmates can get married as soon as they meet all of their soulmates. They don't even need to get permission from anybody other than the government."

"It's nice to know we're on the same page." said Sophia, with a smile, before furrowing her eyebrows. "Wait, you can legally marry more than one person here? Wow, that's kinda progressive…"

"Only if you're soulmates." said Lena, with a small smile. "And you have to prove it to the government before you can get your marriage license." Sophia nodded, that sounded like a lot of work, as well as something she didn't want to talk about, so she changed the subject and said "You know, I've never had American Lemonade before, is there still some in the kitchen?" Lena smiled before nodding and leading Sophia out of the room. Kono was the first to notice, and floated over to where Hela was sleeping. Waking her up. "Rai!" said Kono, looking at Hela. "Raichu!"

"'Doom?" said Hela, looking around. "Hound. Houndoom." She stood up, stretching, as Bella began floating with a purple aura around her. "Pika! Pikachu!" she said, as she woke up. Before getting placed on Hela's back as Hela headed out of the room with Kono following.

* * *

"No offence, but I think I prefer the British version of Lemonade, this is way too sweet." said Sophia, as she put her glass of Lemonade down on the kitchen table before grabbing a cookie from the plate in the middle of the table. Bella was sat on the table in front of her, nibbling on her own cookie, while Hela was eating out of a bowl on the floor, next to Streaky and Argos who had their own bowl, and Kono was in the corner levitating one cookie while eating another. Kara had her own plate of cookies in front of her, which was already close to empty, while Lena was sat next to Sophia, sipping her own glass of Lemonade. Sophia smiled as she continued "But these cookies are amazing, Ms. Kent. Did you bake them?"

"I'd love to take the credit but I got them from the bakery in town." said Martha, with a smile. "And please, call me Martha." Sophia nodded, with a smile, before saying "I smelt that place when I got into town… It smelt divine… There's nothing like the smell of freshly baked bread and cookies…"

"Kara spends pretty much all of her allowance there." said Lena, with a grin. "Between me and Kara, I think we're the ones keeping the place afloat. Kara loves their doughnuts, I can literally get her to do anything if I promise to buy a box."

"I resent that." said Kara, looking at Lena. "I won't do anything for them. I turned down that one thing, even though you offered me doughnuts."

"OK, so there's one or two things you won't do for doughnuts, but that's a very small list." said Lena, with a chuckle. Sophia smiled as she lent back in her chair. Before saying "I know a lot about having a love for food. Alola had these amazing Malasadas… Everytime I went to a city I had to have one… Well, actually twelve but you know… That's still technically one, just one box." She smiled again, as Lena chuckled before she said "In that case, Kara only has two." Kara stuck her tongue out at Lena, causing her to shake her head with a smile as she continued "I'm still not sure where she puts it all. She never puts on any weight. I hate her for it, I actually have to watch my weight."

"Oh, you're probably gonna hate me as well then." said Sophia, with a small smile. "I've never gained weight myself… Probably something to do with my Olympian heritage. Lillie always said I..." She trailed off as she took a deep breath. "Nope, not ready to go down that route right now…" She stood up with a small smile as she looked at Martha. "I hope it's alright with you, Martha, if I get some fresh air for a bit. I'll be back before it gets dark, I promise."

"Of course, dear." said Martha, with a smile. Sophia nodded before heading for the back door, with Bella jumping onto her shoulder. Hela and Kono also followed.

* * *

Soon enough, Sophia was sat in a field with the Treanger Box in front of her, out of which she had already extracted the red pirate statuette and strange phone. Bella had her head inside the box, Kono sat bouncing on her tail next to them and Hela was sniffing the box. As Sophia flipped the statuette into a key and went to put it in the opening in the phone, the key was knocked out of her hand by a fire ball. Sophia turned to see a girl of about eighteen standing there with a Combusken. And they looked like they wanted to battle. "You're on private property." said the girl, looking at Sophia. "Wanna tell me why you're here or do I have to battle you?"

"The name's Sophia. I'm staying with the Kents." said Sophia, looking at the girl. "But I am up for a battle if you are. I find battles are a good way to clear my head." She reached into her bag and pulled out a Luxury Ball. "Are you sure you want to battle me though? I've been practically undefeated for the past two years."

"Past three years, me." said the girl, looking at her. "Grant and I accept your challenge." Sophia smirked and stepped forward, before saying "As do Wendy and I." as she pressed the button on the Luxury Ball. A red light emerged and when it dissipated, Wendy the Mimikyu was sat on the ground. Wendy looked around, before noticing the Combusken and letting out a cry of "Mim!"

"Yes, Wendy, you're in a battle." said Sophia, with a smile. "Afterwards you can read your books, OK?"

"Mim!" said Wendy, nodding. Her head bobbling. As both Sophia and the girl heard "Alex! Sophia! What's going on?!" Both of them turned to see Kara running towards them with Streaky in her arms. Lena was behind them with Argos in her arms. "Why does it look like you're about to battle?"

"Because we are, Kara." said the girl, Alex, looking at Kara. "You know this girl?"

"Yeah, she's Sophia. My other soulmate." said Kara, looking at Alex. "Please tell me you didn't scare her."

"This is just a friendly battle, Danvers." said Sophia, with a smile. "I was the one who suggested it. I need to clear my head. A battle's the easiest way I know, plus it's always good to keep your skills sharp." Kara looked at Sophia. As Lena joined them and said "Kara, if Sophia wants to battle your sister, let her."

"But..." said Kara, looking at Lena. Lena shot her a look before saying "Sophia can handle herself. I'm sure of it."

"Are we gonna battle or not?" asked Alex, looking at Sophia. Sophia smiled as she nodded before saying "Of course."

"Then we should probably take this to the practise field Jonathan made for me a few years ago." said Alex, looking at Sophia with a smile. "It's probably better than doing it in a random field..."

"That's fine by me." said Sophia, with a smile of her own. "Though the last place Wendy and I fought was inside of an abandoned Thrifty Mart, so a random field is a step up." Alex laughed, as Sophia scooped up the Treanger Box and put it back in her bag. Along with the strange phone and the statuette, which Kono had levitated over to her. She smiled before the eleven began making their way back towards the farm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Sophia has her first battle with a non-Pokearth Trainer and also learns why she was given the Treanger Box.

Unlocking Potential

Chapter Two:

Sophia couldn't help the smile on her face as she and Alex were stood on opposite ends of a Battle Field next to the barn on the Kent's farm, while Grant and Wendy stood in front of them. Lena was stood at the edge of the field, in the middle, acting as referee. Kara stood at the side with Streaky, Argos, Kono and Hela while Bella was stood on her hind legs next to Sophia, copying her trainer's pose. Sophia smiled as she said "I take it you only have the one Pokemon?"

"Only the one on me right now, yes." said Alex, with a nod. Sophia nodded as well before saying "Well then, this will be a one on one battle, last Pokemon standing is the winner. Is that alright with you?"

"You know the rules of battling." said Alex, with a smile. "This is gonna be interesting. And yes, that's alright with me."

"Aren't I the one who's supposed to do all that?" asked Lena, looking at Sophia. "Being the referee and all that?"

"Sorry, it's a habit from my Champion days with challengers…" said Sophia, blushing. "We didn't always have a referee available." She smiled. "Go ahead."

"Alright then." said Lena, with a smile. "Let the battle begin!"

"Use Shadow Claw, Wendy!" said Sophia, at the same time as Alex said "Double Kick, Grant!" Sophia smirked as Wendy let the Combusken get close and begin kicking her with his claws, only for no damage to occur. Wendy let out a "Mimi!" as a dark claw appeared from underneath Wendy's disguise and hit Grant, sending him flying across the field, causing Alex to frown as she asked "What?!"

"Wendy's a Ghost and Fairy type." said Sophia, looking at the other trainer. Alex simply nodded, as Sophia continued "Use Shadow Ball, Wendy." Wendy began charging a dark purple ball of energy which she fired at Grant. He took it head on, and began glowing red, making both Alex and Sophia smile. "Now use Flame Charge!" said Alex, as Grant began charging with fire. Before running at Wendy. "Mim!" said Wendy, as she refused to move, choosing to take the attack. Smoke engulfed the two as Sophia said "Use Shadow Claw again!" Alex gasped as Grant was thrown out of the smoke, landing in front of her with Xs in his eyes. The smoke cleared and Alex saw Wendy standing there, completely fine. Except for her floppy head. Alex let out a small frown as Lena said "Grant is unable to battle. Wendy and Sophia are the winners!"

"Wow." said Alex, looking at Sophia, as Sophia took a normal Poke Ball out of her bag and let Poppy the Blissey out in a red light. The Happiness Pokemon instantly wobbled over to where Grant was lying, knocked out, and fed him one of her Eggs. "You weren't kidding when you said you were undefeated." said Alex, with a smile. "Impressive battle. Did I even damage your Pokemon?"

"No. But that was only because of Wendy's ability. If it hadn't activated when Grant hit her with the Flame Charge then he would have done some serious damage… Especially since Grant's Blaze had activated." said Sophia, with a smile, as Wendy made her way over to Sophia. "Mim." she said, sadly. "Mimikyu." The pain in her voice was evident, and it almost made Sophia tear up as she crouched down and took the floppy head in her hand, giving Bella the height she needed to get onto Sophia's shoulder, before saying "Poppy. Need your help over here." Poppy looked over at them from where she was tending to Grant, who was now awake and munching on another egg, before waddling over. She put her hands together and let out a burst of pink energy, causing Wendy's head to become rigid again. "Mim!" she said, happily. "Mimi!"

"Bliss." said Poppy, with a smile. As Kara ran up to them and said "That was amazing, I haven't seen anybody beat Alex and Grant. She's the captain of the Battle Club at school."

"You should think about joining when school starts back up." said Alex, with a smile. "We could do with somebody like you, especially if you battle that well under pressure."

"I would like to keep my skills sharp while I'm here." said Sophia, happily nodding. "But I'll need to think about it."

"The club is meeting here on Friday, for a training session before school starts back up on Monday." said Alex, looking at Sophia. "If you want to join I can vouch for you. Captain's allowed to bring in one member without a try out. Though I think we can consider this your try out. You and Wendy are the quite the team."

"I'll think about it, I promise." said Sophia, looking at her. "Right now, however, I wanna find a computer and do some research. I barely know anything about this world…" She let out a small smile, before reaching into her bag and pulling out the strange phone-like device alongside the statuette. "Well, now that's the battle over. I'm going back to doing what I was going to earlier." She smiled at the others, before walking off. With Kono, Hela, Poppy and Wendy following.

* * *

"It's Morphin' Time!" said Sophia, as she stood in the same field she had been in the first time she had tried to do this. The one where she had first met Alex. The Treanger Box was in front of her, being guarded by Hela. Bella was sat over with Wendy, who was using her Psychic to float 'The Very Hungry Caterpie' in front of both of them, with Kono keeping an eye on them. Poppy had been returned herself to her ball after checking over Wendy, deciding she was no longer needed out in the 'real' world. Sophia smiled as she expertly flipped the statuette into a key and put it into the keyhole on the strange phone, like she had a thousand times before. Only on a toy replica rather than the real deal. This was so much better, she decided, as red light engulfed her. When it dissipated she was clad in a black bodysuit with a strange symbol of a Key in the middle of two swords, a red longcoat covered her upper body, open enough to show the symbol, and a skirt sat on her lower half, separated from her longcoat with a golden belt that had a buckle that had an indent of a statuette in it. Red boots with a silver trim were on her feet, and a pair of white gloves, also with a silver trim, sat on her hands. She also had a helmet which had a black visor, which had the look of a pirate hat, with the same symbol on the forehead as was on her chest. "Oh wow, this is amazing!" said Sophia, as she looked at her hands. "I can feel the Power… It feels so good…"

"It would be best not to let it go to your head, little one." came a male voice, from behind her. She turned to see a figure in an all red bodysuit, with a high collar. He wore a helmet much like Sophia, except his was completely round and had a golden V on it. His belt had three golden Xs and a golden V on it. Hela was growling at him, while Bella's cheeks were starting to spark and both Kono and Wendy were gearing up energy balls. Sophia chuckled as she took her helmet off and said "I probably should have guessed you were involved, AkaRed. Guys, stand down."

"Excellent, you already know who I am." said the figure, AkaRed, looking at her. As Hela and Kono made their way over to Sophia's side, while Bella and Wendy went back to reading. Sophia shook her head at those two, obviously the hungry Caterpie was more interesting than this newcomer. "I can skip the introduction and get down to why I gave you the Treanger Box."

"Of course I know who you are, I do my research into things I love. I will admit I know of you, but I never really saw you in action. I've never actually watched the Sentai." said Sophia, with a small smile as she looked at him. "You're the embodiment of all the Red Rangers in the known Multiverse. Past, Present and Future." She chuckled. "You could easily turn into a Ranger I don't even recognize. The last Sentai I heard of was Lupinranger Vs Patranger."

"You know your Ranger history." said AkaRed, looking at her. "I have chosen my champion well."

"Champion for what?" asked Sophia, looking at him. "I can't be your champion if I don't know what's going on."

"He's coming." said AkaRed, looking at her. "Somebody the Rangers of this world cannot stop without help. Without your help. He will destroy them with his army."

"This world has, from what I can tell from my limited time here so far, Superman and Supergirl. And possibly even more heroes." said Sophia, looking at him. "I'm just one person, Red."

"And you have six Ranger Keys, daughter of Athena." said AkaRed, looking at her. "The Super Megaforce powers, as you know them."

"First off, they're the Pirate Powers, we don't talk about that season." said Sophia, looking at him, with a glare. "And second, you want me to create a team of Rangers? That's easier said than done… I'm still new here. I don't think I even know five people… Let alone five who deserve to be a Ranger. There's a certain decorum that comes with being a Ranger. On another Earth, maybe, one of these people would make a good Ranger. But here, I barely know her…"

"I am sure your judgement will be the right one." said AkaRed, looking at her. "Whoever you have chosen will no doubt have this decorum you speak of."

"If she'll take it, of course." said Sophia, looking at AkaRed. "There's no guarantee, this isn't Earth-38. For one thing, Lena and Kara are dating here, they're not there. At least not on the Earth-38 I know." She smiled as the red light engulfed her again. This time when it dissipated, she was back in her normal clothes. "I have a feeling I'll be seeing you again, AkaRed." she said, as she turned to walk away, as she clipped the morpher to her belt and scooped the box up, placing it back in her bag. "Do me a favour, find my mother. She's looking for the person who gave me the box, doesn't trust it. Find her. Tell her everything about what's coming. I have a feeling I already know, and it is not going to be pretty when He arrives." She took a deep breath. "I don't think even this world's Rangers, whoever they may be, will be enough. I have much research to do tonight. I just hope I'm not on an Earth that only has Superman and Supergirl to defend that. They won't survive the Lord without help." Bella climbed onto her shoulder as they made their way back towards the Kent Farm. AkaRed appeared to smile before disappearing in a red light.

* * *

When she got back to the Kent Farm, she saw an eighteen year old boy getting out of a rusty red pick up truck. "Clark, right?" asked Sophia, with a smile. "I'm Sophia."

"Dad told me we had a guest." he said, nodding. "Yeah, I'm Clark." He smiled as he opened the passenger door and a Leafeon jumped out of it. "This is Krypto."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." said Sophia, as she began to motion to her own Pokemon. "This is Bella, Hela, Kono and Wendy."

"Most people only have one Pokemon."

"I'm not your typical person, I have eighteen." said Sophia, with a small smile. "And before you say that's too many, I know. I'm just very good at making friends." She gave Krypto a stroke as Clark nodded again. Before she continued "We do get semi-decent Wi-Fi here, right? This isn't like some of the towns back home where they don't get very good internet, is it? I lived in one of those for a while a few years ago. I could barely watch a Youtube video without it buffering every ten seconds… It was a nightmare."

"A few years ago would have been a different story, but we get very decent Wi-Fi here now." said Clark, with a smile. "We're with WayneTech. Their satellites give amazing coverage."

"I'm sure they do." said Sophia, with a grin. "Though I didn't realise a Gotham company serviced a small town in Kansas."

"We throw a festival every year, people flock from all over America to come. It's quite the party. A few years ago, Mr. Wayne came. Brought Dick and Barbara with him. And also gave a speech at our school about business." said Clark, as they made their way up to the porch. "He found out how lacking the internet was out here when he tried to do something on it. He also found out how bad our school internet was… So much slower than the average house line. He vowed there and then to provide the smaller towns with affordable, fast internet. And cable." They had reached the door now. "Then Kara and I saved Dick and Barbara from a Rapidash stampede during the festival. He was so relieved he practically gave our families free access."

"I bet he did." said Sophia, nodding. "Mind setting me up on the system? I have some research to do tonight." Clark just nodded as they walked into the house.

* * *

Later that night, Sophia was sat in bed with her laptop on her lap and her headphones in. Bella was curled up next to her, fast asleep. Lay on the floor at the bottom of the bed were Hela and Kono, also fast asleep. Wendy sat in the chair in front of the desk, sleeping. Sophia smiled, as she listened to a history podcast. The episode she was currently listening was about Wonder Woman. And how she had helped America during World War Two. She instantly began searching for Diana Prince, and smiled when she found exactly what she wanted to find.

* * *

"Did you sleep well, dear?" asked Martha, as Sophia walked into the kitchen the next morning with Bella on her shoulder. Martha was sat at the table with a glass of orange juice, with toast in front of her. "Your other friends still asleep?"

"No, I put them back in their balls." said Sophia, with a small smile. "I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to be gone all day. Got a few people to visit. I promise I'll be back by teatime." Martha frowned slightly as she watched Sophia walk out the back door, pulling a strange green device out of her bag. There was a clear ball on the end which Sophia was unclipping. She tapped at the device before pressing a button on the ball, causing a Charizard with a saddle on its back to appear on the grass. Martha frowned as she watched Sophia get on its back and fly off.

* * *

Sophia took a deep breath as she walked into the Angel Grove Antique Store, almost an hour later, with Bella on her shoulder. The bell above the door dinged as she made her way into the homely yet well-stocked antique store. The aisles were filled to the brim with stuff, but Sophia was drawn to the sword and shield hung on the wall, above pictures of Wonder Woman and her team during World War Two. "It's the weapons she used during the war." came a female voice, from behind her. Sophia turned to see a Latina girl of about eighteen standing there, in a green leather jacket. Which she was hastily pulling the zip up on. "Haven't seen you in town before. You new here?"

"I'm actually here looking for my aunt, I think she runs this place." said Sophia, with a smile. "I'm Sophia, this is Bella. Those weapons are plastic by the way. I know my archaic weaponry pretty well."

"Maggie." said the girl, looking at her. "I wasn't aware Diana had a niece."

"Yeah, she wasn't either." said Sophia, with a smile. "She and Mom don't really talk much anymore." Maggie frowned as they both heard a female voice say "Sawyer? Do we have a customer?" just as a girl in a yellow jacket turned the corner, while smoothing down her top. "Hi. Can I help you?"

"She's looking for your mother, Trin." said Maggie, looking at the girl. "Says she's your cousin."

"You know Mom?" asked Trini, looking at Sophia. "I didn't think her sisters cared much for reproduction." Sophia just let out a small smile, as Trini continued "Mom's not here anyway. She's had to go to National City to check some artefact at the museum. I can take a message."

"Oh." said Sophia, with a slight frown. Before shaking her head. "Do you have a pen and some paper? I'll leave her a note." Trini nodded, before walking over to the counter and pulling out a pad of paper and a pen, with Sophia following. "I'll go get us some doughnuts from the Krispy Kreme that just opened." said Maggie, looking at Trini. Before she looked at Sophia. "Do you and Bella want any?"

"No thanks. We're going to grab breakfast elsewhere." said Sophia, with a smile. "This was a flying visit on my way to Gotham."

"Pika!" said Bella, rubbing her belly. Sophia just shook her head before reaching into her bag and pulling out a chocolate bar. Bella instantly jumped off her shoulder onto the counter, and opened the bar as Sophia began writing.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Trini and Maggie were watching as Sophia flew off on the back of the Ride Charizard. A box of doughnuts sat on the counter they were both lent against. "That was strange." said Maggie, looking at Trini. "Who do you think she really is? There's no way your mother has a niece we don't know about."

"You do realise who my mother is, right?" asked Trini, looking at Maggie. "Her secrets are secret for a reason." Maggie just nodded, as they heard a crash in the back. Trini sighed before shouting "Honedge! You better not have broken anything back there!" and charging into the back. Maggie shook her head and said "Guess I'm minding the front then." before grabbing a doughnut from the box as she moved to stand behind the counter.

* * *

As soon as they landed in an alleyway in Gotham City, two hours later, Sophia returned the Ride Charizard to the clear ball as Bella jumped onto her shoulder. "Let's go find somewhere to eat." she said, looking at Bella as she pulled a phone out of her bag. "I'm starving."

"Pika." said Bella, looking at her. Sophia laughed before saying "OK, yes, I'm always hungry. But I didn't want to eat till I got here. There's a place called Batburger I found last night. A fast food restaurant based around Batman and his rogues! There was no way I was missing that." Bella pouted as Sophia began tapping at her phone. "It's this way." She smiled as she began walking off. Unaware that she was being watched by a figure on the roof.

* * *

Before she got to Batburger, she felt a gust of wind behind her. Followed by a bolt of electricity, which got redirected to Bella, whose tail absorbed it. Sophia took a deep breath before turning around to see a female figure in a set of power armour that appeared to channelling electricity through its gloves. A familiar logo sat on her chest. "Sophia Chase." she said, revealing an accent not dissimilar to Sophia's. "Did you really think you could run from the might of KORPS?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go. Hope you enjoyed. :)
> 
> The next chapter is gonna start with a shock. :p


End file.
